falconpaw woring title
by Reaper404
Summary: Leafpool get's a prophecy from starclan that is connected to a newcomer. will the newcomer save or destoy the clans?
1. prolouge

Falconpaw (working title)

author's note: this story is set after the new prophecy and beour the next series(dark river I think) I just finished sunset and I have no idea what happens after that. And im not going to try and follow any of thee ting's Erin hunter left open in sunset...

"eg: firestar being hurt, and brableclaw finding out there is a traitor with thunderclan"

prologe

Leafpool padded through the forest, following the sweet scent of spottedleaf.

"spottedleaf' were are you?"

"this way"came spottedleaf's voice from nowhere

suddenly leafpool entered a clearing and saw the tortoiseshell cat sitting in the middle with her tail wrapped arowned her paws

"oh spottedleaf, I thought I would never find you", leafpool mewed, pressing her muzzle in spottedleaf's dappled coat

"falcon will hold the power to save... or deastroy the clans"

"what" leafpool looked into spottedleaf's eyes

"falcon will hold the power to save... or destroy the cans", spottedleaf faded.

"no don't go, I don't understand", but it was to late, spottedleaf was gone.

Leafpool woke, she had been sent a message from starclan. I must go tell firestar right away she thought, as she sat up and quickly ran to firestar's den

"firestar", she hissed, careful not to wake the other warriors

"come in", leafpool emerged into firestar's den, he looked up at her from his sleeping position

"what is so urgent, that you must wake me?", firstar asked

"i have received a message form starclan", firestar looked at her expectantly

"falcon will hold the power to save... or destroy the clan's"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Falcon limped through the ferns, his eyes darting around, searching for another attacker that could be hidden behind any tree. '_Why did I have to leave the twolegs', he_ thought

"who are you?", Falcon spun around, eyeing every tree

"I-I I'm f-falcon, please don't hurt me", Falcon mewed.

"you smell of shadowclan", a white she-cat stepped from behind a tree. Falcon stepped back at the sight of many pink scars accross her left eye.

"Oh, look at your wounds!, you must come with me at once", the she-cat said looking at him with worry in her eyes.

Falcon stepped into a hollow, still limping, he could see other cats looking at him, with curiosity blazing in their eyes.

"Who's that?" a dark brown tabby padded up to Falcon, and the she-cat, who said her name was Brightheart.

"This is Falcon", Brightheart mewed

"you smell like shadowclan,but you dont have a clan name, were are you from?", tha dark tabby sat down as if he was expecting a long explanation

"he needs to see Leafpool", Brightheart explained

"Of course, I'll go get Firestar", the dark brown tabby stalked off.

Falcon entered Leafpool's den to see the light brown she-cat sorting herbs, she looked over at them with glowing amber eyes.

"oh, hello Brightheart, and..."

"I'm Falcon"

"Oh, let me get some cobwebs for you", Leafpool mewed eyeing a deep scratch on Falcons side

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Brightheart mewed as they watched Leafpool retreat deep into her den.

"No, I'll be fine", Falcon said

"no, he's gonna be my friend first"

"no, he will like me better"

Suddenly two cats burst into the den; they looked about the same age as Falcon – around seven moons old.

"Hi, I'm Berrypaw", the cream coloured one mewed excitedly

"And I'm Hazlepaw", a small grey and white she cat padded up to Falcon

"Are you a kittypet? You look like one"

"No, I ran away from the twolegs, they took me from my mother. I hate them" he retored

"Ok, ok, I don't need my den filled up, Berrypaw go make sure the elders have fresh kill, and Hazlepaw you need to rest, you havn't fully recovered from that fever yet". Leafpool mewed shooing the two apprentices away, she then pushed the cobweb into Falcon's wounds

"There that should stop it bleeding, if it tries to start again", Leafpool sat next to Falcon.

"Thanks" mewed Falcon.

"Hello", Firestar, pushed his way into the den

"so your name's Falcon?" he asked

"yes" mewed Falcon hesitantly, Firestar and Leafpool exchanged a concerned glance.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Falcon lay awake with worry, over the past two nights he had slept in the apprentices den, huddled next to Hazelpaw, _I cant go on like this , what am I going to do?, _he thought grimly.

"Falcon", came the soft mew from Berrypaw

"Yes", falcon replied

"I can't sleep"

"Neither can I ... Berrypaw?"

"Yes",

Falcon hesitated, "would I make a good warrior?"

"Yes, I think you would, why?" mewed Berrypaw as he looked over at falcon

"I, I'm going to ask Firestar if I can join Thunderclan, will you come with me?"

"Ok", both cats padded over to Firestar's den and entered without asking permission

"Firestar", falcon mewed poking Firestar's side

"Eh? What is it, are we under attack?" Firestar lapped up, fear clouding his green eyes

"No Firestar", Berrypaw mewed, and the flame coloured tom sat down

"What is it then, and why didn't you ask to enter?"

"Sorry", Berrypaw looked at his paws

"I want to join Thunderclan, and become a warrior", falcon mewed loudly. Firestar assessed falcon for a moment.

"oh, ok, I'll appoint you a mentor tomorrow morning, how about we call you Bluepaw, after you blue eyes?", Firestar mewed, now sitting comfortably on his moss bed

"If it's ok I would like to keep the name my mother gave me"

"Oh, ok then, you will be called Falconpaw"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting.", Firestar's call echoed around the hollow, Falcon padded out of the apprentices den, closely followed by Berrypaw and Hazelpaw. Falcon, Firestar and Berrypaw were still the only cats who knew that falcon was about to become an apprentice. They sat below the Highledge, the other apprentices sat around them, with the warriors and elders.

"Falcon, please step forward", falcon did as Firestar said.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Falconpaw. Stormfur, you are a fierce warrior and an excellent hunter. May you pass down your skills to this young apprentice as his mentor", surprised a dark grey tom, Falconpaw knew as Stormfur padded up and touched noses with Falconpaw, as a few wails of disbelief rippled through the clan, then all fell silent.

"Falconpaw!, Falconpaw!", Berrypaw, Hazelpaw and Brightheart, all welcomed Falconpaw by his new name, then the rest of Thunderclan joined in welcoming him.

"So, Falconpaw, I guess I'm you mentor", Stormfur looked at him proudly

"I guess so", Falconpaw mewed

"How about I show you the border's to start?"

Falconpaw woke from his first night as an apprentice, eager to start training, he jumped from his moss bed and ran into the middle of the clearing, looking around he could see Firestar, sandstorm and Brambleclaw eating fresh kill under the Highledge, other warriors were sharing tongues, and Squirrleflight's kits were playing outside the nursery

"Hey Falconpaw", Falconpaw turned around to see Stormfur padding towards him

"Do you want me to teach you hunting today?"

"I know the basics, but ok"

"hey Stormfur", both cats turned to see a pale grey tom -Ashfur- padding up to them

"This cant be good", mewed Stormfur

"Stormfur, I want you on the dawn patrol, going across the wind clan border. And you cant bring that little apprentice", Ashfur mewed as he padded past

"But I wanted to go hunting with Falconpaw", Stormfur called out

"Come", Ashfur called back

"I'm sorry, Falconpaw we can go hunting at sunhigh?"

"Ok", Stormfur nodded to his apprentice and stalked of after Ashfur

"Falconpaw, you can come hunting with me and Berrypaw", Brambleclaw had suddenly appeared next to the apprentice

"Yay", Berrypaw mewed crash tackling Falconpaw

"hey get of me you grate lump of fur", Falconpaw mewed pushing Berrypaw off him, then the two cats started wrestling each other is in the dirt

"Hey stop it you to, your acting now older than a couple of moons", mewed Brambleclaw

"Ok, sorry Brambleclaw", Falconpaw mewed

"Ok, lets go hunt!", Berrypaw exclaimed excitedly, and with they the three cats left the hollow.

Falconpaw creped along the forest floor, he opened his mouth and scented the air; he pinpointed a squirrel climbing down a tree. Getting into the hunters crouch, He was about to pounce when Berrypaw jumped out of the bushes, and scared the squirrel. both cats pelted after the prey, running side by side, their fur touching, suddenly a ginger tom pounced on the squirrel, batting it in the air with a paw and catching it in his mouth.

"Firestar?", Falconpaw mewed, surprised

"I'm not that stupid Kittypet", said the ginger tom

"No that's Rowan claw, a shadow clan warrior", mewed Berrypaw

"Now, what are doing in Shadowclan territory?", mewed Rowanclaw angrily

"I'm sorry, it was an accident" Berrypaw, mewed

"You will be sorry", Rowanclaw pounced on Berrypaw, and both cats wrestled on the forest floor, and Falconpaw unsheathed his claws and jumped on Rowanclaw's back, clawing at his fur.

"Help!", Berrypaw's gurgled mew filled Falconpaw's ear, as Rowanclaw bit hard on Berrypaw's flank. Falconpaw, scratched Rownaclaw's sides, and bit as hard as he could on Rownclaw's, neck, sending the Shadowclan warrior fleeing into the wood's

"Berrypaw", Falconpaw scampered up the his friends body, his fur matted and covered in blood, suddenly Brambleclaw appeared form the trees

"What happened", mewed the Thunderclan deputy

"We accidentally ran past the border, and a Shadowclan cat attacked up"

"Ok, run ahead, get Leafpool, we will need her healing skills, ill carry Berrypaw as best I can."

**READ THIS!**

I wont be posting any more on this site.. im afraid this site is just to strange like with uploading docs and stuff, and i dont feal im getting enough revews form this site. **BUT NEVER FEAR! I am posting the rest on a site called booksie, this is a link to chapter 3:**

** /fanfiction/novel/reaper/falconpaw/chapter/4**

I know it says chapter 4, but the prolug counted as chapter one so yeah...

and /reaper for my profile!


End file.
